


Whiskey Mouth

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Series: Citra Fanart/Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunk Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do u ever think about drunk!dean flirting with cas by telling him cheesy pick up lines because i sure do"<br/>-wise words of Citra (@perdizzion) accompanied by her very own artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I got so excited when I saw this. I saw all the replies on her post for someone to write a fic, and I was like: THIS IS MY JOB!! I SHALL DO THIS FOR YOU GUYS. If I wasn't already doing this for each doodle, I would still have written about it.

***

Dean knocked back another shot, letting the glass slam against the surface of the bar. He barely felt the alcohol burn and slide down his throat anymore; he was blissfully numb. Another crappy country-rock song started as the last finished. Dean's head was getting heavy as the sound swam into his ears. 

He spotted the bartender approaching him; she was just a blur of dark skin and a glittery top. "Can I get another one, sweetheart?" There was a slight slur.

"Sorry, big guy. I think you've had enough," she replied, scooping up his empty shot glass. 

Dean sighed, tried to squint against the reflection of light shining off her glasses. His brain was so muddled, he couldn't come up with a good rebuttal. "F-fine. I'll just," he turned to swivel off his stool and ended up stumbling off rather ungracefully. "Leave then."

"You better not drive, okay? Want me to call you a cab?" 

"Nah," Dean shook his head. The room swayed. He took hold of the sticky counter, trying to retain some sort of balance. "I've got," he burped, "an angel."

"Whatever you say, honey," she chuckled. "Get home safe."

Dean saluted her as he turned away, almost bumping into another someone on the way out. 

He stepped out into the night air, loving the way it cooled his flushed skin and cleared his head just a bit. But not enough. Dean couldn't remember where he parked Baby. Probably a good thing since he'd smash her to bits in this condition. A thought popped into his head at that moment. "Oh!" He exclaimed out loud, startling some passing strangers. "Angel! Angel. Ca _ssss_ , angel," Dean slurred. "You gotta help me, man. I can't-" what was he supposed to be asking for? "I mean, I think I need help. I can't really remember. I'm sure it was important." He looked up at the stars and almost fell backwards. He braced himself against the brick wall of the bar. "C'mon, Cas. Get your fine ass down here, man."

"Dean?" There was a flutter of invisible wings, a rush of air. A concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

Dean turned his head in the direction of Castiel's voice. "Hey, yeah! Wow, I'm glad you're here."

Castiel squinted at Dean. "You're drunk."

"Good observation, Cas," Dean laughed, watching as the angel sighed.

"Where's your car, Dean?" Castiel asked, scanning their near surroundings. 

"Dunno, dude," Dean shrugged, starting to walk in what seemed like a random direction. 

Castiel followed, studying Dean to make sure he wasn't about to pass out or puke or anything. "Do you want me to look for it?"

"S'okay. Still need to clear m'head." Dean said, turning down another sidewalk. 

"Okay."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Probably comfortable only because Dean most likely wasn't coherent enough.

"Aha! There she is!" Dean announced, quickening his pace toward his shining black Impala. 

Before Dean could open his door, Castiel ducked around him and placed himself against the car. "You really shouldn't be driving, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Right, yeah. Just zap us all back then." He gestured between them and then in the general direction of the bunker. 

He didn't even have time to blink before they were in the library, rustling papers in another millisecond flap of wings. "You brought Baby, too, right?"

"Of course, Dean. She's in the garage," Castiel answered. He started to walk out of the library and back to his room. 

"Wait, wait!" Dean called out, rushing forward to stop the angel. He ended up backing Castiel up against the wall, a hand outstretched and resting above the angel's shoulder. Dean started smirking, his brain running on impulse. "Is it hot in here or is it just the Holy Spirit burning inside you?"

Castiel titled his head in confusion. "Dean, you _know_ I don't have the Holy Spirit in me-"

"Humor me for a sec." Dean interrupted, cheeks dusted with pink, his freckles deepening in color as well. "Is that a ladder in your pants or a stairway to heaven?"

Castiel didn't know what that Hell Dean meant by that. 

Dean chuckled, his smirk growing. "Wait, I got another one! You put the 'stud' in 'bible study'." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated breath, finally understanding that Dean was spouting what are called _cheesy pick-up lines_. "Why did I have to pull you out of Hell?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Cas," Dean pouted, pushing out his plush lower lip. Castiel was unable to not focus on that. "You can't tell me at least one of those didn't work."

"Well, that last one _was_ kind of clever," Castiel relented, gently grabbing the lapels of Dean's flannel shirt.

Dean took that as a clear invite to move in a little closer. "I figured. You're still a nerdy angel."

"And you're just trying to get me back to your room," Castiel said, pretending to sound like the wasn't going to let him. Dean was close enough to Castiel that the angel could see every fleck of color in his eyes. They were a little glossy and heavy-lidded. Castiel figured it had to do with how much alcohol Dean had consumed. Either way, Castiel didn't feel inclined to move away; there was heat between them, and there wasn't much else to do if he were to wait for Dean to sober up.

"What else am I supposed to do when I've got a pretty angel all to myself?" Dean leaned in just a bit more, his mouth on a clear path.

"That's a very good point, Dean," Castiel replied, grinning as Dean slid his free hand in Castiel's hair.

"What can I say? I'm smarter than I look."

"You look very smart to m-"

"For the sake of an argument," Dean brought his hand down to thumb over Castiel's cheekbone. "I'm just gonna kiss you."

"I'm okay with th-" Castiel was interrupted for the millionth time, but this time with Dean's lips on his. 

They kissed slowly at first, just tasting each other. Until Castiel pulled Dean ever closer, resulting in entwined bodies and a tongue in Castiel's mouth. They kissed until they were panting and clawing at each other's clothes, hearts hammering in their chests.

Until there was a "Oh, _Jesus_ , not again. Can't you guys ever get a room?"

Dean flipped his brother off as he hauled Castiel to his room by the tie. 

 **_~THE END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Go give Citra some love! Her tumblr is castihalo, and her twitter is perdizzion.


End file.
